


Something In The Air

by Deviant_and_Delighted



Series: Detroit Become Kinky 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Androids Are Monsters, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor is Infected, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot Bunny, Pollen Virus, Temperature Play, primal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_and_Delighted/pseuds/Deviant_and_Delighted
Summary: Another day, another virus.Automated cabs sped throughout Detroit releasing an opaque gas that causes any Android who breathes it in to become frenzied and to eventually mutate in biomechanical monsters.Hank is sent out to find Connor, who fled the city after his exposure. This is what happens while they were on their way back.





	1. Something In The Air

Another day, another virus.

Connor was out on patrols when it hit. Automated taxis speeding throughout the city released an opaque gas that sent any Androids exposed to it into a frenzy. He found his mind becoming awash with junk coding as his body lost control to whatever he breathed in.

It was far more powerful than what had happened before, as he found himself running away from the area rather than attacking those around him. Other Android’s became like beasts, going after anything that moved.

The world seemed far too colorful than Connor could handle, causing his programming to destabilize somewhere outside the city…

* * *

Hank was sent out with a GPS connected to Connor’s signature. He was worried for the kid, knowing that he must have been affected by that gas if he’d really been where he was for patrols.

Gavin was dealing with a lot after Niles had been taken into police custody and forced into stasis to keep from injuring themself or others. They were also at an epicenter of activity, and had been hit by one of the canisters that actually released the gas.

The RK900 had their coding destabilized, though the outward changes were only minor, with him developing the metallic fangs and talons that appeared in the first infected.

Beyond that many Androids seemed to become inhuman at an incredible pace, with Plastimetal and metal monstrosities cropping up all over even after the first were subjected to EMPs to take them out long enough to move them into quarantine.

Hank was now trudging through the damp woods miles outside of Detroit following a trail that would end up leading to his death. He would accept it though, as he cared enough for Connor that he couldn’t shoot the kid.

A metallic rasp was heard to his right before a large form leapt out and tackled the Lieutenant to the ground.

He didn't struggle against it, seeing a mechanical monstrosity looming over him. It, no, /he/ was mostly intact, but his body had grown, with dark tendrils oozing out from between his Plastimetal while foot long, dagger-like talons tips his hands.

Hank met his gaze without fear, still seeing the face of the Android he came to know as his son.

"I found you, son."

Those unbiased and wholesome brown eyes went wide before he screeched out and fled.

Hank sat up, rubbing his back while it ached. The Lieutenant was too old to be doing stuff like this, but he wasn't about to leave Connor out here.

He stood slowly, watching the hunched creature, his /son/, cower in terror. Hank approached delicately, "I'm not going to hurt you... It's just me here... It's Hank."

"**Haa…**"

A ghost of a smile showed on Hank's face, "I know you can hear me in there. Your body isn't well, but I know your mind will get better."

The creature shuddered, looking up at him while his eyes kept losing and regaining focus. It ended with him just clutching his head and letting out a shrill screech.

Hank covered his ears at this, though he would not run from his son throwing a tantrum.

Connor dropped to his knees while he screeched, shaking all over while Thirium leaked from his mouth.

Hank took notice of the tattered uniform still clinging to the creature's body and sighed softly. He removed his heavy coat and went to drape it around Connor.

This caused the screeching to suddenly silence, and Connor cowered before him. He shielded himself with his arms, not wanting to hurt anymore.

Hank only sighed softly as he lowered himself to his knees and drew him close, ignoring the feeling of metal digging into him.

"Shh...I got you son. I got you." He whispered while brushing his fingers through his hair, which had become wild now, "You'll be safe with me…"

Connor fidgeted, letting out rough sounds before he nestled closer to Hank. He wasn’t pulling away anymore, and the Lieutenant was able to let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

He took out his phone and called Fowler, who answered on the second ring, ‘_ Hank? Did you find him? _’

“I did. He’s affected...but seems passive towards me.”

‘_ Strange, but okay. Do you still have the gun? _’

Hank’s heart skipped a beat, “What gun?”

‘_ The fuckin’ EMP! _’

“No one gave me one. Look, I’m just going to bring him in myself. I’ll see you later.” Hank hung up before Jeffery could yell at him some more.

Connor looked up at him in confusion, still fidgeting while his coding told him to both run and attack, though he was told he would be safe if he stayed with Hank.


	2. Pull My Wires

Hank found that his partner was now much different than before. He was a fidgety mess of wiring and emotions at the time. The Lieutenant sighed softly before he moved to sit against a tree, “Come here, son.”

The creature moved to him, letting out rough noises while he huddled in the coat he’d placed on him. His eyes were becoming unfocused the longer he stayed like this. Hank was honestly worried that he was going to end up losing the kid to whatever that gas was doing to him.

Connor had plenty of exposed wiring on his back from the way his Plastimetal plating had been moved aside. He kept moving about and itching at it, making inhuman hisses and grunts as it sent waves of sensation tripping through his processors.

Hank hesitated before he reached out to stop him from pulling out something important. This caused him to cry out and jerk back, looking to him in shock.

The look on Connor’s face soon morphed into something than Hank hadn’t expected to ever get from him. He was blushing now and moved to brush up against the Lieutenant.

“Agh, what the fuck?” he cursed, looking pissed off about this, “I’m not going to itch your wires.”

A tilt of the head was followed by the characteristic puppy dog eyes. Hank just cursed before he put a hand out, “You fuckin’ owe me for this…”

The creature moved forward, rubbing against his hand and fingers like an itchy dog. Guttural rumbling began to fill the air not long after as Connor enjoyed this.

It was almost like Hank was back home with Sumo, the elderly Saint Bernard wiggling as he scratched at his rump. A smile crept to his face and he moved to begin brushing his hands over the creature’s back and up under his chin.

The woods were filled with high pitched noises as he melted against the Lieutenant in delight. He was obviously enjoying this greatly, and soon there was steam seeping from Connor’s nostrils while he grinned.

“How are you enjoying this…?”

“ **Haaa~** ” he groaned out, trying to say his name, “ **Haaa...hnnk…** ”

Hank found a genuine smile forming on his face, “That’s right. It’s Hank.” he moved closer to him, “Can you tell me what you’re name is?”

It took several minutes before he was able to respond, “ **Ccc...Cahnn...nooo…** ”

“Close enough, son. Close enough.” he replied before he went back to running a hand against the creature’s cheek, “I know you are not feeling well...but I will bring you home. We can get you fixed up and then you can just relax with Sumo.” he played with his hair, “How does that sound to you?”

“ **Suuu...mmoo…** ”

“Yes, that’s right.” he gently reached out to hold Connor’s hand, drawing his attention to it, “You’re doing so good, son. We should get moving. We’re still a few hours from the car.”

“ **Caaa…rrrr…** ” he mumbled before he heaved himself to his feet, taking it slow. The creature was bogged down from the added weight of Hank’s coat, but he wasn’t about to throw away what was keeping him calm. It smelled like home to him, something that his virus addled mind could comprehend even now.

Connor was by far the calmest affected Android in Detroit, as many had been taken into quarantine as no one knew how to fix all this at the moment. Perhaps the docile nature of the RK800 could help in the search for a cure.

He seemed to enjoy Hank’s company, and was on his best behavior so that he would continue being kind to him. The Lieutenant carefully led him along, holding onto the managed claws his hand had become in a way that wouldn’t hurt either of them.

Hank soon took out his phone and went to call Fowler again, “How’s it going in the city?”

‘ _ Fortunately, we’ve managed to get the affected Androids either in quarantine, or somewhere where they can safely hide out until a cure is discovered. _ ’

“ **C...Cuuurr…?** ”

“Yes, son. We’re looking for a cure to this.”

‘ _ Is Connor conscious? _ ’

Hank looked down at him, seeing that flicker of recognition flicker through his eyes, “I’d say so. He’s been responding to things.”

‘ _ Hold the phone for him. I need to hear this for myself. _ ’ he said flatly, ‘ _ I need to know that I can trust him still. _ ’

He rolled his eyes before he stopped walking with Connor. The creature looked startled when Hank knelt down before him, and actually began to tremble again.

“Hey, hey...It’s just me. I need you to listen to this phone. Okay? You’re safe still…”

Connor made soft noises of confusion as he sat there with the phone against his ear. Even as an Android he didn’t like using telephones of any kind. They just got too hot against his skin. It was just an uncomfortable experience all around.

‘ _ Connor. Can you hear me? What is my name? _ ’

He mumbled a bit, but he could not recognize his voice at that time.

‘ _ Hello? I’m talking to you. Can you understand me? _ ’

“ **Yaaa…hhh…?** ”

He paused a moment, ‘ _ Right. Don’t panic. Hank is bringing you here so we can find out what happened. _ ’

“ **Haaa...No...I...I...Suu…** ” he stuttered out, wanting to go home and see Sumo.

‘ _ That doesn’t matter. You’re coming back to the precinct so that we can scan your memories. _ ’

“ **No.** ” Connor grunted out before he dropped the phone back into Hank’s hand, “ **Suummo.** ”

Hank saw that the creature was frustrated, but he did not want to interfere with his thought process in case it made him angry enough to attack him. He held the phone to his ear again, “Don’t tell him what to do right now. He can barely even walk without trouble.”

‘ _ Damn it, Hank! You’re going to bring him here whether or not he likes it! _ ’

“I’d rather not risk it. There’s too much stuff he can infect there.” Hank was bluffing, of course, as he didn’t know if Connor being around computers would infect them with this bug.

‘ _ Fine. Just make sure he stays inside once you get home. I’ll send someone over once we know that you have him securely at home. _ ’

“That’s better. I don’t want people pawing at him somewhere he doesn’t feel safe.”

Fowler just sighed before he hung up on them. Hank sighed heavily and stuffed his phone in his pocket, “Let’s go home, son. I know you’re probably exhausted…”


	3. Obsessed

The usual hijinks that Connor got himself into didn’t really bother Hank before, but now he had to keep the kid from putting everything into his mouth. The creature was unfortunately much stronger than before, so prying his jaws from around a rather slimy rock was easier said than done.

He’d become like a toddler when it came to putting things into his mouth. It made the Lieutenant wonder what sort of Hell Gavin was dealing with with Niles. Though they didn’t really have the same oral fixations.

Connor soon picked up yet another rock, shoving it into his mouth. He crunched down on it, managing to shatter it. He spat out the pieces and looked to Hank in surprise.

“What do you expect to happen shoving stuff in your mouth?”

The creature moved past him, loping along on all fours before he bit down on a tree branch, tearing it from the tree, “Come one, kid. Stop it.”

He reached out and grabbed hold of the stick, only for Connor to begin pulling back against him. It was almost like he wanted to play tug of war with him. Hank only sighed before he let go, “Come on...Don’t do this right now…”

The creature moved away, shaking the stick before he suddenly dropped it, his LED going red as he saw something moving in the trees. His eyes narrowed, his brown disappearing as his eyes suddenly filled with an ominous yellow light.

Hank saw this change and his hand instantly went to his gun. He really didn’t want to do this, but if it meant saving Connor the pain of becoming a monster.

What he didn’t know was that there was another infected Android just out of sight. It was a big TR400 that had been hit with another wave of gas on a nearby construction sight.

It led to beastly changes, and a hulking appearance resembling a boar-like monster with its electrified tusks and hooved feet made from twisting wires. The TR400 came bursting through the trees, letting out a metallic screech upon seeing Hank.

Connor let out his own screech and stood between Hank and the TR400. They stared each other down before the RK800 let out a pained screech and hunched over while he shed Hank’s coat. The Plastimetal plates of his back shifted apart before Thirium covered wiring burst out, tangling together to form what appeared to be tentacles.

The TR400 didn’t appear to notice the new danger as he went after Connor, managing to grab the smaller creature before he was able to dodge. Hank was stunned by the sight of this, but he began shooting at the hulking beast tearing at his partner.

This distracted them both, but Connor was the first to recover as he bit down on the TR’s throat, tearing out a chunk of it. This caused the other to begin screeching again as he tried getting away from them.

This wasn’t going to happen though, as Connor began strangling him with the wiring from his back. Sparks ran along the length of them and the TR400 began to screech again, getting rougher as he tried to get the wiring from his throat.

The electricity coursing through Connor’s tendrils caused them both to short out, and both creatures ended up collapsing after seizing up.

“Connor!” Hank bellowed while rushing forward to grab him, using his coat as a sort of buffer as he pulled his son away from him, “I got you! I got you!”

He pulled him away, grabbing the wiring and poking it carefully into the coat so that it wouldn’t be damaged. Connor shook while he was pulled along with him, “ **Haa…** ”

“I got you, son. I got you…Just relax. Just relax.” Hank reassured him with a smile, “Please trust me...I don’t know what any of that was…”

He looked up at him with a hungry expression, though it faded with the ominous light. Connor seemed to calm down after that, and grunted in pain as the wiring receded into his back again.

“ **Haannn...kk…** ”

“I’m here...shh...Don’t speak…”

The creature buried his face against Hank, rumbling in response to him instead of speaking. He was worn out and just wanted to go home again. His head rested against him while his arms draped around the older man, “ **Hann...hooom…** ”

“I know kid...I know. We’re going home…” he whispered to him while he carried him along. Hank knew that he was going to be sore from carrying this creature, but he wasn’t about to just leave him there.

Hank pulled out his phone and went to call Gavin, not wanting to call Fowler again after the last call.

‘ _ What? _ ’

“How’s Niles holding up?”

Gavin only sighed heavily, ‘ _ They’re alive...though it’s getting harder to keep them calm. I had to manually disable his ability to come out of stasis. _ ’

“Should I do that with Connor?”

The Detective made a sound in his throat, ‘ _ So you have him with ya? Hmm...I guess so. I just don’t get how you were able to find him. Wasn’t he like out in the woods? _ ’

“Yeah.”

_ 'Shit...Good job.' _

Hank was taken aback by the lack of negativity, though he noticed that Gavin had become more subdued after being partnered with Niles.

_ 'Look. I'll go pick you up if you need the help.' _

"Nah, I got the car. Thank you for the offer... I'll call you again once we're on the road again."

'Right. Keep me posted.' Gavin mumbled before hanging up.

Hank sighed softly as he put his phone away, and soon stepped onto the hard concrete of the road, "Thank fuck…" he sighed out upon seeing the car parked where he'd left it, obviously undamaged, "Look, son. We're going home now."

Connor let out more rumbling as he moved forward and tried opening the locked back door. The Lieutenant laughed softly before unlocking the door for him, "You're okay...Just climb in and relax. I'll keep you safe."

The look of appreciation that showed on his face melted Hank's heart more than he cared to admit. He moved forward and hugged him, his claws accidentally scratching him.

Hank grimaced, but didn't mention it as he held the creature close, relieved that he was still lucid, "Shh...I love ya too, son. Just get some sleep while I get us home."

Connor made a noise in his throat before he climbed into the back of the car and curled up in the coat. He looked completely normal then as he laid there, which was a refreshing sight to see.


End file.
